


Shipshape And Ready to Roll

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, wow:- wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Challenge word:- wreck. Dean thinks maybe they're in the wrong profession, but it's too late to change now!





	Shipshape And Ready to Roll

'The wreck of the Santa Cruz lies waiting off the coast of Brazil for some lucky treasure hunter to find her.'

Dean clicked off the TV with a sigh.

"I wish we were treasure hunters instead of monster hunters. Might have met up with a busty mermaid. You believe they exist, Sammy?"

:

Sam gave a wry smile. "Years back we didn't believe in angels, so maybe. Though I doubt they're the Disney variety. Probably shark-toothed hags."

"I miss those days, Sam when the worst we had to deal with was a Wendigo."

"Yeah. It was one of the few monsters taller than me," Sam grinned.

"You want tall? I'll give you tall."

:

With an elegant leap, Dean stood high on the table-top, gazing down imperiously at his now 'littler brother'.

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief for a moment, before Dean jumped him, crashing them both to the floor.

"You in for some wresting, dude," he crowed from astride Sam's chest.

"You're crazy, Dean. You know that don't you?'

"But you love me just the way I am, Sammy. Admit it!'

:

But Sam could give as good as he got, and anyone looking on would have seen two grown men rolling around on the floor like kids


End file.
